


Abathandi Baxabana

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Abathandi Baxabana

\- Ngiyathanda.

\- Cha.

UBrienne uphefumule isikhathi eside, futhi uJaime wayazi ngokwemvelo ukuthi wayegwema ukuvala amehlo akhe futhi anciphise ibhuloho lekhala lakhe elicasulayo. Owesifazane akathandanga ukukhombisa ukuthi ucasukile, noma uthukuthele. Kwakufanele kuthiwe wayekhuliswe kahle.

\- Wenza sengathi ngikusa emgodini webhubesi, wasola yena

\- Umphimbo wezimpisi, Owesifazane, umhume wezimpisi. Ake siqonde.

\- Futhi masingakhohlwa ukucacisa ukuthi uziphatha njengengane eneminyaka emihlanu, wanezela, weqa izingalo zakhe esifubeni sakhe

\- Akunjalo!

\- Impela kunjalo!

\- Cha!

\- Yebo!

UJaime weqa izingalo zakhe esifubeni futhi wawa waphambana nemicamelo embhedeni. Wayengagqokile futhi angagqoki. Khomba. Ukuphela kwendaba.

Kepha iqiniso ukuthi uBrienne wayengeke akulahle kalula lokho. Ngaphandle kwalokho ubengeke abe nguBrienne futhi ubengeke athandane naye.

\- Ungazama ukubona izinto ngombono wami? Ngibonga kakhulu iStark ngezizathu eziningi ezahlukahlukene futhi ngifisa ukuthi ngingajoyina nabo iSolstice futhi ngibe nami eceleni kwami.

\- Njengokungathi uNed Stark wayengifuna endlini yakhe komunye wemikhosi emikhulu yenkolo yakudala

\- Well akazange asho lutho lapho ngamtshela ukuthi uzoza nami

UJaime waphakamisa ishiya.

\- Ngoba nje akusho ukuthi akusho ukuthi akusho. AmaStark angizonda wonke ngaphandle kokukhetha. Futhi asinalutho olufana ncamashi.

\- Wenza ukuhlangana lapho, wabubula, uhleli embhedeni, phambi kwakhe. Njengamanje uNed akakuzondi, unombono omubi ngawe. Umthunzi. Celyn futhi. Futhi kulungile, mhlawumbe bebengenawo umdlandla kakhulu lapho ngibatshela ukuthi siyathandana, kodwa lokho akusho ukuthi abakwazi ukuguqula imiqondo yabo. Awungeke ubenze bashintshe imiqondo yabo. Ngiyacela ?

Ama Stark wonke ayemzonda. Wayengeke aqumbe. Kepha wamenza ukuba abambe iso lezinja ezishayiwe lapho. Wabubula. UBrienne wasukuma wayohlala ezingubeni zakhe. Futhi wamlengisa ngaso sonke isiqu sakhe. UJaime uyazisola. Ngemuva kwalokho wanikela ngomusa nenhlawulo.

\- Owesifazane oyisiphukuphuku omuhle kakhulu, wathulisa, wagoba ukumgona.

\- Kufanele kube nguwe wedwa kulelizwekazi ukungibheka njengobuhle ... no-Arya noTormund, waphawula, eshaya izinwele zakhe. Kakade okuthile ozoba nakho okufana neStark. Futhi hhayi elula.

\- Ngiyakuzonda.

\- Ah kodwa nami ngiyakuthanda. Manje gqoka.


End file.
